Sunrise at Winter
by DarkZala11
Summary: She left them and they were left with a void no one could fill but now she's back to bring them again together or to destroy them completely? But everything is going to be fine because for them, there could only be one ojou-sama. GoM Drabble series. Daily updates. Now being edited by LadyAnnikki
1. Prologue

A/N: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine nor the characters in it. This is a plotless fic, just to get my mind off it 'coz really I thought that they were gay and ugh. Can't stop thinking about it. The girl is my OC. Now betaed by Ladyannikki.

Prologue

They had been happy once, but everything started to change once she left them. There was an empty space within them, a void that no-one could fill in their hearts, especially not the hellish trainings they have gone to or the nightmare of a motto that the Teiko Junior High had. It started to eat them alive and hence, they had been transformed into people they weren't.

It was only after receiving that group message, the promise that they would meet again after the graduation was the thing that gave them hope. She would be back. After two more years, she would return to them! It was also then they started to talk about who would have the right to have her. And they have decided, everything would be set in the match of the Winter Cup.

-tbc


	2. Chapter 1: First Sign

Chapter 1: The First Sign

Loud cheers could be heard all throughout the arena, but a strange person wearing a grey hoodie and sweat pants could be seen walking through the hallways ignoring everything.

Seirin basketball team was walking happily towards their assigned locker room. They had won and Kuroko was quite happy. Not just him, but every single one of them were smiling. If other people saw them, they would say that the team were grinning like idiots. But none of them would care to what the others would say. They were champions!

They entered the locker room and they could still not contain their They entered the locker room and they could still not contain their celebration. Kagami was the one that started and everyone else followed after, even Riko. They all cheered and clapped and sung terribly. Some even raised their fists into the air and were about to shake the lockers, thankfully Hyuga saw it and was stopped quickly. One would quickly stop if the captain was holding their heads with a silent threat. It was only after some time that they have somewhat resorted to a relatively calm atmosphere.

"Well, everyone should change and then we'll celebrate!" Riko announced gladly. "I have a 70% off discount coupon! The first one that finishes gets it!"

The players quickly made their way to their assigned lockers and grabbed their spare clothes and towel. They had to make it swiftly or someone else would win the coupon. All of them were hungry and in need of food. In a record time of fifteen seconds, the shower was running. Riko nodded and made her way to the lounge area of the arena.

However, not every male was in the shower. The phantom sixth man stayed there with his locker door wide open. It was only after Teppei returned that Kuroko snapped out of the trance he had been in.

"Kuroko, what are you doing standing there?" Teppei asked. He was wrapped in a towel to cover his muscular body.

Kuroko stared at him, opened his mouth and closed it. After some contemplation, he answered the kind hearted giant. "She's back. She's here and she left a case full of energy drinks in my locker."

-tbc


	3. Chapter 2: Run

Chapter 2: Run

Kuroko ran, ignoring everyone else and ran as fast as his legs would carry him out of the locker room. Where was she? Was she still in the arena? Did she see the game? Did she see him win against his former captain? Did she see how the shadow finally overcame the light?

"Where's he going?" Kagami asked those who finished their shower first. They moved to peek into Kuroko's locker and were a bit shocked to see two cases of some kind of energy drink with a small note attached.

_Drink it up~!_

_Ps. Give some to your team mates._

Kuroko ran around the whole area close to his locker room, finally he made it towards the exit, but he didn't spot her there either. The ones he see where the other members of the Generation of Miracles holding their phones and talking. When Aomine saw him, he called him over and simply stated, "She's back, isn't she?"

-tbc


	4. Chapter 3: Sent

Chapter 3: Sent

"How?" Kuroko asked them. How did they know? Did she show herself to them first? Did Akashi even know?

"Idiot," Aomine muttered when he saw the slightly troubled look on his former teammate. It was just so small it would almost be impossible to notice but he had known Kuroko for a really long time and so he could spot it. "She sent a picture of your boxers to us."

_Attached pic._

_Lookie~ it's Tetsu's boxie~!_

_Should I hide it somewhere?_

Kuroko stared at Aomine's phone, dumbfounded. Maybe it was a good thing that he didn't shower quickly. Knowing her, she must have hid his boxers. With a slight pink tinge on his cheeks, he looked at the asphalt ground.

"So what now?"

-tbc


	5. Chapter 4: Undies Snatcher

Chapter 4: Undies Snatcher

"Aren't you going to look for your underwear, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked. He didn't know if he was really, extremely jealous that the first person she went to is his beloved Kurokocchi or extremely happy that she was back in the country. His heart and mind had a slight battle over the matter, Kise wanted to meet her so bad. But at the same time, stealing Kurokocchi's boxers were a funny joke, an old joke.

Kuroko then remembered and tried not to blush harder and laugh at the absurdity of it. They had all taken baths together before when they were in junior high, so it was not that embarrassing really. How could one be embarrassed if she would hide all of their underwear in someone else's locker? She even tried to hide them in the other club's rooms.

There was also that one time when she posted them at the front of the first string's court. The lower strings' respect for them became much higher because of that event.

"I'll take them all and give them to your crush if you fail to reach your training quota!" She threatened.

From that point on they were all serious and hard-working during the trainings and matches.

-tbc


	6. Chapter 5: Caught

Chapter 5: Caught

"You still have boxers with chibi wolf prints on them?" Midorima asked. He had just texted her asking for her location, but there was still no reply. "Do you have an extra pair? Or are you going to go home without changing?" He quickly added.

"I have to look for them" Kuroko replied with almost no emotion. It was then that he received a text from Akashi stating that the boxers were in his possession. He prayed to himself that it wasn't seen by any other Rakuzan members, that would be really embarrassing.

Kuroko bade goodbye and left his friends and made his way to the Rakuzan's designated locker room. He could already see the door when he bumped into the one and only undies snatcher herself.

-tbc


	7. Chapter 6: Seconds of Evil

Chapter 6: Seconds of Evil

"You're here." Kuroko murmured, his voice so low that the person he was talking to had almost missed it. She was there, standing in front of him. He had not taken in her appearance yet when all of a sudden, she lunged at him.

She gave him a bear hug and a quick kiss on his right cheek and bolted away from him. When she was near the corner, she turned back and waved. "Congrats Kuro-tan! See you soon~!"

Then she turned again and ran as if the hounds of hell were after her.

Just like that. Just a few seconds, not even a full minute. She was in his arms, hugging him, kissing him. Then she was gone. Again.

He didn't even notice the note that she'd stuck on his back.

I lost my boxers.

-tbc


	8. Special Chapter 001

A/N: a special chapter since I could not update for some time now. Gawd all the school requirement killed me and now that I am revived I have to do some job hunting :s I'm the predator and the jobs are my prey beybeh XD

Not betaed.

Special Chapter 001

They were losing. It was simply an amazing feat itself since it had never in their wildest dreams had they thought it could happen but they could not afford to be amazed and allow their opponent to win. They simply could not let that happen because losing means that they have to do training from the list of one evil witch. Some of those list included fifty laps of running around the school grounds while carrying a basket full of basketballs over their heads, being left in an isolated island that has no tree that gives that person no choice but to swim from that island back to anywhere that has civilization or starving to death, and the most cruel of all- though only for some of them- sending your crush your most embarrassing or scandalous photo that you thought you had burned and hidden but it was unburied from I-knew-I-flushed-that-picture-down-the-toilet-before.

"Please, we need the first string!" One of them pleaded. They could not lose! "Anyone from the Generation of Miracles could do!"

All the third strings had agreed and started to ask Momoi who was currently the Teiko boys' basketball team third strings' manager. She was at home doing her assignment when she got a call from _her _asking if she could be the manager for the third strings' playoff against their rival school in the upcoming district meet. Stupidly, she accepted and now she was there sitting with them instead of watching her present crush practice his basketball. Momoi grabbed a folded newspaper and hit the player that started her headache whom was named Seito.

"Ah. That's bad Momoi-chan." The evil witch of Teiko said in her oh so wonderful voice like that of a siren that made the third string players quickly forget about their ire and fear and maybe, somehow they were also rejuvenated. The evil witch was wearing her wavy and bouncy black hair in a high ponytail. She's also wearing a huge taupe overcoat and- is that rubber shoes?

"Ojou-chan! I thought you weren't coming?" Momoi asked, genuinely confused. She really thought that the other girl was torturing the first string since the interschool competition was only three weeks away. The other girl was really good at instilling fear but also bringing the players past their limits. She once made that daunting P.E teacher wet his pants. There was also that one time where she befriended the plainest girl of their school and made her into a popular next-in-line for Queen Bee. She's a strange person capable of cruelty and kindness.

"Nah. I just have to finish some preparations." The other girl replied cheekily. She then turned to the third strings both those playing and benched.

All of them gulped when her eyes focused on them. What does she want? Why the heck is the evil witch even there? Why is she so beautiful and friendly and scary? And shit why is is she pointing on the sitting area across them?

Seated there on the front, second and third rows were girls. All of them beautiful and damn, why are their crushes there?! And &amp;$)! There on the banister of the seating area hung a tarp that wrote:

**WIN=DATE**

**All expenses paid.**

"All expenses paid?" Momoi asked increndously. And no, that high pitch voice does not belong to her, hopefully.

The third string quieted down and listened closely to the witch. Who were they supposed to date? Most of them saw their crushes on the sitting area. And it was only because some of them were pinning after the witch or one of their managers.

"They've agreed to date them," the beautiful and oh so kind witch said while reading the data reports of their opponent on Momoi's notebook. Why is she not taking off that overcoat? It is already warm season so why is she wearing it?

The acting captain of the third string, Raiu, who was busy trying to calm his rapidly beating heart at the arrival of the witch, stared. He is one of those unfortunate souls that dared to harbor a crush on her. "What about those who are not there?"

Ojou-sama hummed and stared at him and those whom she knew had a feeling of attraction towards her. "The coach agreed to allow the officers to some time off to date the varsity players who improved the most."

"Okay! Third String!" The troublesome player who was unluckily named Seito called. "We have to win this thing!"

Just then, the timer for the time out went off and the five players who were playing made their way again to the court.

Seeing them driven to win, Momoi pulled their ojou-sama to the side and asked her who would pay for the dates' expenses. To which the other girl pulled out a small folder from the inside of her overcoat.

"Is this-?" Momoi asked and then gasped. From inside the folder were photos of the first strings down to the third string, most of those in the photos were the popular ones. And the photos were beautifully taken too.

"Shuzo, Seijuro, Atsushi, Daiki, Shintaro and Ryota."

"Huh?"

"They're the best sellers though the most popular is Ryota so his pictures get sold out right after we put them on sale."

"How? Why? I-"

"I wonder if Tetsu's photos would even sell. You might be the only one who would buy them Momoi-chan." Their resident witch murmured ignoring the fact that the person she's conversing with was red faced from embarrassment or anger one would never know. "Besides, how do you think the basketball club maintains everything? So, do you want to buy Tetsu's limited edition pics? I have a few of them here."

"You can't do that!" Momoi whispered indignantly. "What about their privacy and-"

"I can do so, Momoi-chan. What they don't know would not hurt them. They'll all forgive me instantly. It comes with the perks of being the muse, you know?"

"But you're not a muse! You're the overall team manager! Since when did you become the muse?!"

"Last night."

And just like that, the third strings won the game.

-End

A/n: I don't know what to name my OC o.O

Ahh one of the reasons Teiko's men's basketball members have a love/hate relationship with the witch.


	9. Chapter 7: Panicky

Chapter 7: Panicky

"He's taking too long." Kagami complained. They had all finished showering and yet their infamous shadow was still missing. "What did he have to get anyways?"

"I don't know." Riko answered. "He just said that something is missing from his things and that he have to get it back."

"Someone stole his things?!" Kagami yelled.

Then it hit them. "Someone came into our locker room?!"

"Quick! Look through your things!"

"A thief!"

"Is something else stolen?"

Riko could only sigh at their antics.

-tbc


	10. Special Chapter 002

A/N: Okaaay Ojou-sama is Teiko's head/overall manager and muse. Sometimes she's also called the Witch of Teiko.

Not betaed. Read at your own risk.

Special Chapter 002

"Why do you think Shirogane-san called us?" Momoi asked her long time friend, Aomine Daiki, worriedly. The two of them along with the members of the first string were on their way to the school's main gym.

It was a fine afternoon and the first string members continued to bicker back and forth as they walk. They were taking their time in going to the gym, yes, but they did not want to break the peaceful atmosphere they have at the moment. It was the only time that they could not be the 'First String'. Well, not only that but a short break from practice is good for them.

After a few minutes of walking in turns and twists, they arrived at the main gym.

"Look, Dai-chan! The second and third strings are also here." Momoi whispered excitedly. It is not that often that the whole of Teiko's men basketball team were in a single place. And also, the one that called them is the head coach of the team. "Look! There are also the managers and coaches! Oh! Ojou-sama and the adviser are at the stage!"

"Idiot." Daiki said while he stared at his friend. "If they are there, then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you also be up there with them?"

And so, Momoi hurriedly walked towards the stage and he was left alone with the others. Good riddance, he could say.

After a few more minutes, the first up to the third string were up and standing in their own places while the officials sat at the stage. Their head coach went and called their attention.

"Good afternoon. As you could see, I called for an abrupt emergency general meeting. I know that you are eager to practice and train this afternoon but before that, I have to tell some great news. So without further ado.."

He then pointed a clicker at the wall screens at the side of the gym. The screens blared to life and what they saw shocked them.

It was a photo of the head coach wearing a pink tutu and tight fit pink leggings along with a fluffy and sparkly fairy wings with a wand on his hand. The good thing that was on the photo is that he is with a female child who wears a similar get-up. Maybe it's because of the child, that he has to wear that? Still, they would forever be scarred for life.

The head coach coughed awkwardly and continued on.

"That was not supposed to be there but here it is."

And again, there on the screens was a photo of Sannoh's and Shohoku's men basketball team.

"Two legendary basketball teams," Shirogane said through the microphone. "Sannoh. It is the team that won countless of times in the Nationals, a thorough AA team. They're the number 1 basketball team in high school. The players you could see on the screen were said to be the best players, the best team in Sannoh's history.

"Shohoku. They are the no name team and yet they were able to win against Sannoh. They are class C team, the trashes as we call them. Their only redeeming factors are that their starters are strong. This no-name team is now called the Japan's Edelweiss, and to be called as such by not only the sports fans but also the sports officials is a huge thing.

"So why am I showing them to you? The answer is because at exactly six months from now, these two teams would be our opponents in a practice game."

Chaos arose as questions and whispers combined making such a loud noise for their head coach. They only stopped talking when Shirogane performed the Macarena right there on the stage, in front of them.

"So let us call the person who made it possible, our very helpful and kind, ojou-sama, please come here to the front."

"Uh. Eh. Thank you, head coach." Their ojou-sama said. She took the microphone and the clicker from their coach and stared at the basketball team. They are all excited and giddy and she too is the same as them but she has to do her duties first.

"They are the best, we are not." She started. "They have won and we still haven't yet. And though they are in high school, though they are a lot stronger than us, they have agreed in a practice match. If we are to fight them now, we would lose. Teiko never loses. Teiko wins. And so if they were to play against us at what costs is it? What made them agree to it? They agreed because of your potential. They agreed because after all the calculations we have made, in six months with our training, we could increase our winning probability into seventy five percent up to eighty three percent winning probability. And if they are the 'Japan's number 1' and 'Japan's Edelweiss', then we would become the 'Generation of Miracles'!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Six months, huh?" Daiki murmured with his ever present smile when speaking about basketball. They were all still inside the main gym as the meeting was still ongoing. "Can someone remind me, how did it come to this again?"

Tetsuya bopped him on the head which almost gave him a heart attack because really, after all the practice they had, he could still be shocked and frightened at his friend's appearing and disappearing act. "Ojou-sama said that we have to be reshuffled."

"Yeah. Yeah. I get that." Daiki replied petulantly. It's just that he could not understand the logic of reshuffling! "But why are we supposed to be grouped along with the second and third strings?"

Tetsuya sighed and stared at the floor. "They're not that bad, Aomine-kun."

"They wanted to test us," their captain, Shuzo Nijimura, replied. "For the first strings to learn how to adapt with weaker team mates and for the third strings to adapt to stronger team mates just so they would be motivated to do their best."

"However, it might be that in the end only the first strings would be in the court." Seijuro told them. It wasn't that he's degrading the other strings; it was just that as far as he had seen the second and third strings could barely keep up with them.

"So," Ryota said energetically. He was smiling again like a child who got a jar of cookies. "Generation of Miracles, eh?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"We have to train with weights?"

"On the arms and on the feet."

"But I could barely do the fifty laps!"

"The witch said we also have to carry someone on our backs along with the weights!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Yep. I saw the training list she prepared."

"You saw the evils already?!"

"What is it?"

"I don't think I want to know."

"But I want to tell you!"

"NO! I am not listening!"

"Well here it is!"

"I can't hear you~!"

"Fifty laps around the school campus."

"La~La~La~La~"

"That's too big!"

"Twenty laps around the basketball gyms. Starting from first string's gym to third string's gym."

"I think there's something evil next."

"Me too."

"Yep. Twenty laps with weights: One kilo of weights a week which would go up till we reach the fifth month."

"T-Twenty kilos?!"

"That's too heavy!"

"Fifteen laps around one gym with weights and the person we would carry on our backs."

"I don't think I could do it."

"Believe in yourself! We can't give up now!"

"Wait. There's more. The fifteen laps would be from the second month up to the sixth month."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Momoi could only stare as she felt her heart stop beating when she saw ojou-sama give the training regime she made for the team to the head coach. And she paled even further when the head coach placed his signature on the paper, signaling his approval. She could only pray that her beloved, Tetsu, would last and still be alive after six months.

**What: Practice games between new temporary groups**

**Weights and person on the back**

**Third month till the sixth.**

Maybe she really has to offer prayers to the temples and shrines till it's over? Or maybe the practice matches against those teams were a no-no?

**-**tbc

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a feedback XD


	11. Chapter 8: Favorite

A/N: Hopefully I could update again.

Not betaed.

Chapter 8: Favorite

Kuroko returned to his team's locker room. Unfortunately, there had been a few more mishaps before Akashi returned his missing undies. The Rakuzan members found the note on his back and try as they might, they laughed at him. Loudly. He even saw one of them kneeling on the ground and hitting the floor as he laughed. Thankfully, his once captain helped him. Akashi even put that piece of cloth in a paper bag.

"You should've learned to hide these things better, Tetsu." Akashi said in a quiet manner. "After all, you're her favorite target."

-tbc


	12. Chapter 9: Concerned

A/N: I'm on a roll. Roll from a sugar rush.

Thank you for all the readers and those who are waiting for the update on this fic.

Not betaed.

Chapter 9: Concerned

When Kuroko returned to his locker room, he was bombarded by questions from the coach and the others. It was.. heart warming to see them so concerned for him.

"Who took your things?"

"What was taken from you?"

"Did you get it back?"

"We should report this!"

He smiled at them, took his bathing supplies and proceeded to take his long deserved bath. Should he tell them? Would she be mad? But his team mates should also be prepared to take on their ojou-sama. Knowledge, after all, is power.

-tbc

A/N: I don't know what to name her O.o


	13. Chapter 10: Curiosity

A/N: This chapter is for everyone that's still erm… with me?

Not betaed.

Chapter 10: Curiosity

"Ok. What happened?" Kagami asked the shadow of Seirin as he finished gulping down ten pounds of pure beef.

They were pestering Kuroko for almost an hour and yet all that he told them is that _"Teiko's ojou-sama is back. We should prepare for everything that could happen."_

Kagami was undeterred when Kuroko stared at him and continued eating. They actually found another restaurant that holds an eating promo. It's not like it's only him that's curious about the girl that Kuroko kept on calling ojou-sama. Kagami knew that the others were also curious about her. Is _she_ the one that stole from Kuroko?

-tbc

A/N: A little review would be nice. ^^


	14. Chapter 11: History 101

A/N: Here's another chapter :) dedicated to Kk3454

Not betaed.

Chapter 11: History 101

Kuroko stared at them and sighed. It was no use beating around the bush or misdirecting them. His team mates were eager to know ojou-sama.

Putting his chop sticks down, he started.

"She's the head manager of Teikou though she's younger than us. Ojou-sama had a way of training people. She's kind but she's also cruel. I don't know how, when or why but she also became the muse of our team. She could make your wish come true but she could also ruin that wish. That day she left, we made a promise. We would be the unbeatable team, her creation. The Generation of Miracles."

-tbc

A/N: I would definitely try to update every day.


	15. Chapter 12: Survival

A/N: Reviews encourage the writers/authors guys.

Not betaed.

Chapter 12: Survival

Kuroko sighed again as he did a careful sweep of examining his teammates' reactions.

"There was one time where she almost trained us to death. Half of the third strings quit after that and quite a few of the second strings too. They could no longer do the training. It also made me want to quit. We felt like we're in a military training. We have to move as she instructed. No one was safe from it. Waking up at exactly 5 am, training at exactly 6 until class starts, training till 5 pm after class, we endured that for half a year."

Staring at his glass of water, he dropped the bomb. "But now that she's back, I don't think I will survive her training plans for the second time."

-tbc

A/N: Do you like it? Or do you not like it?


	16. Chapter 13: Henka

A/N: Here it is.

Not betaed.

Chapter 13: Henka

"She is scarier than Coach Shirogane or Nijimura-san." Kuroko said after a while.

It was then that they saw one of those fleeting and rare smiles of the Phantom Sixth Man as he regaled the tales of Teiko's ojou-sama.

"But she's our manager. She knows things before we would know it or before we would even need them. She gives us advices and organizes a large group study for the team. Even in that hell training, I have improved. You should have seen how weak my stamina is, before all that. She brought a huge change in our team."

-tbc

A/N: Henka means change.


	17. Special Chapter 003

A/N: How hard could the training possibly be? It is hard. Kuroko and the others (Generation of Miracles) are only about 13 years old. So imagine doing that for months.

Not betaed.

Special Chapter 003

In the silence of the morning, one alarm clock rang wildly. A pale hand swung towards the alarm clock but failed to hit it. A familiar head of light blue head with an atrocious bed head emerged.

Kuroko tried his best to open his eyes and get up but the bed was simply calling into him. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and he really does not want to move an inch however, remembering that it was for his own good that he needs to get up did he really start to do his daily routine.

It was tiring. Every single thing is tiring.

He hurt in places he thought he would not hurt all because of the hell their head manager was making them go through. Most of his friends from the third string had already quit and frankly, he was contemplating on doing it too. But he made a promise. So he would persevere. It was just training. Training that when he told _her _that he might just die, she made him do it twice. Twice. As if once was not enough.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"You look like shit." Daiki told him. They were walking together to their hell home slash school slash training grounds. Just seeing their gym makes them cringe. "Did you have breakfast already?"

"Yes." Kuroko replied quietly. No longer does he have the energy to speak. And speaking requires a lot of energy just like ojou-sama once said. If a whiny brat can still speak and complain, then that brat can still go on. Honestly, being quiet and observant helps.

"Satsuki said that there are only a half of third strings and two-thirds of the second strings already remain." Daiki told him. They were now inside the locker room of the first strings and he already saw both the captain and the vice on the gym. It was depressing that their days would go on just like that. Again and again. Day after day.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The two of them fell in line and saw ojou-sama in front of the gathered members.

Ever since the reshuffling, it was rare that all the remaining members of Teiko's Men Basketball club would gather in a single place so it was disconcerting for Kuroko to see the others.

"Okay. Just so you know, there are now officially 100 members of our club." The evil witch started. Her eyes trained on them and they visibly fought the urge to shiver. They were sure she was thinking something again! Oh! It would be pure torture on their part! "Congratulations to all of you that remained here! I can guarantee you that those who remained would be given a deserving reward after this even if we win or lose against our game between Sannoh and Shohoku! So all of you could breathe freely now because the third part of our training starts! And you better make yourselves smell better than what you normally smell!"

As it was, the first group and the second group were made to have a match while the third group ran around the First string's gym with twenty kilos of weights on their limbs and their beloved crush on their backs for fifteen times. Kuroko noted that Midorima was carrying a 3rd year female on his back while blushing profusely; Kise had his girlfriend with him; and Murasakibara had a really tall girl on him. The girl was probably as tall as Musakibara himself.

"Where are you looking, Tetsu?!" Daiki yelled at him. They were playing against their captain and vice. Really, how hard could that be? It was making him thrilled to the bones. "I never even thought she would pit us like this!" Daiki murmured as he stopped to regain his breathing.

Kuroko nodded. "A day off for the winner." A really wonderful prize and it would be really bad if they couldn't get it.

Their score is 38-43 but their opponents just wouldn't give up. Having only a five point lead is barely worth mentioning specially if they are only on the first half of the game. If the game continues as it is, they could not reach the score quota of 20 per player.

"Eyes on the game, Haizaki!" Daiki yelled. Why did he have the guy on his team, he wouldn't know. The guy is an ass and he's proud of it too! "I want that day off!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"They are improving quite so fast." Shirogane said as he observes the practice match against the two groups. It wasn't the everyday practice match as the first, second and third strings were reshuffled. Observing the game once more, he noted the difference of certain players against the others. Those who belonged to the first strings were strong but with the harsh training, there was a certain improvement to them. They moved more fluidly, except one guy but that is expected.

The second strings were also steadfastly gaining on to the first string's strength. Even their assigned coach, Coach Honkyo, told him that he did not expect for the second string members to improve that fast and that much.

And lastly, the third strings. He did not expect them to remain. Though they had been reduced to half, Coach Ippantekina said they would be formidable to any opponent.

The basketball members had also been gaining a lot of fans and audience from their daily trainings. Most of them were girls. They cheered on for the members and their head manager was obviously gaining sufficient funds with the way she was smiling brightly.

Their ojou-sama could surely make all of them bow down to their knees. He had never seen the members of the team so serious and yet so happy in all of his years as their coach. She is truly a valuable manager to have.

He turned and saw her talking with her fellow manager, Satsuki Momoi at the corner of the gym. She was pointing at one of the playing teams and Momoi was nodding her head.

What are they plotting now?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Have you gotten everything, Sat-chan?" Their ojou-sama asked her.

They had been discussing the things that the playing members needed to improve and truthfully, if their ojou-sama hadn't pointed it, she wouldn't have noticed it. It was as if their ojou-sama could pinpoint those miniscule movements the players were making.

"Dai-chan would be able to pass Shu-san." She heard _her _whisper. And it did happen. Dai-chan did indeed been able to pass the captain.

"Damn it, Shugo!" Kubota yelled. "You let Aomine pass you **again**!"

Aomine dribbled as fast as he could and prepared to jump for a shoot when all of the sudden the ball was stolen from him by none other than their vice, Akashi. He moved to steal it back but Akashi passed the ball to Kubota and- their enemy scored a three pointer.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

His legs could no longer move. After playing a game with weights on, though they were only ten kilos, it was still hard to play against his fellow first string members. How could he even run fifteen laps? They would have to reattach that dreadful ten kilos more. And also, there was the mysterious girl which he was supposed to give a piggy back ride when he smelled like sweat and something else. Oh the horrors.

"Tetsu-tan." Their ojou-sama called. There was a certain glint on her eyes and he gulped. Something was going to happen! And he wasn't sure if he could take it anymore!

"Yes?" He replied quietly after a few lungful of breaths.

She moved in front of him and all he could do was not allow the others to see his knees tremble. She definitely wanted something!

He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable but it never came. All that came was a small towel being swiped across his temples and hair. Ojou-sama's tending to him!

And suddenly he could no longer take it. Not only just because ojou-sama doesn't always do this but also because he knew his fellow team mates who has a crush on her would gang up on him. Kuroko's eyes fell back to his head and fainted.

-End

A/N: Honkyo means stronghold. Ippantekina means general.

So is it good or not?

Thank you to: 4DarkMirror6, 187alouette6927, Haruka Ayame, I ate fruit loops this morning, Kk3454, Kokoro-chizu chan, Kuroshiroryuu, Shokonetsu, ThatOneHeffalumpInTheCorner, TheFallenAngel297, Valdis23, chivini, dislami-chan, farronewp, .isa, kanbikijanai, lanae0118, little firework, mybabyalpaca, xOxYourDevilxOx, AstridClaire, BaekTara, Dante96, Fanficuserhihi, Nadeia See, Saphire Castor, TarundoruSlap, Vl8041, Waltzing Shadow, , jesusaj8, luaffyn, and jktaengoo.


	18. Chapter 14: Who is she?

A/N: This chap is for dislami-chan, BaekTara, afida via, Jeanxjeans, .isa .asi .isa , and theworldwillbemine. Hope ya like it :)

Not betaed.

Chapter 14: Who is she?

Kuroko kept on talking about her for the remainder of their stay at the restaurant and it is quite annoying when he paints this kind and cruel girl yet none of them knew her name.

"Just fucking tell us her name damn it." Kagami hissed. It wasn't like they're going to steal the girl! Why can't he just tell them already?

"What happened when I was gone, anyways?" Kuroko asked, trying to change the topic. When he arrived at the locker room, there was Alex.

"She suggested that I have the surgery in America." Teppei replied, ignoring the miffed expressions of the others. "You shouldn't misdirect the conversation, Kuroko. We just want to know who she is."

Kuroko sighed and stared at each of them in the eyes. "Fine. But we should move to Kagami's place first."

"Why?"

"Because she isn't just a nobody."

-tbc

A/N: Revelations will be in the next chapter. Stay tuned.


	19. Chapter 15: Naishinno Seishin

A/N: Thank you for reading!

Not betaed.

Chapter 15: Naishinno Seishin

Hyuuga stared at his team. They had arrived at Kagami's apartment for quite a while already. Kuroko flopped bonelessly at the sofa. The suspense had been killing him. He had a guess who 'ojou-sama' is and it is quite intimidating. Hopefully he was wrong.

"So?" Kagami asked again. "Who is she?"

"She's the Naishinno Seishin." Kuroko answered staring at them.

It was understandable that they spluttered and doubtful but Kuroko pulled out a picture from his wallet and there on a small picture was the Generation of Miracles along with Her Imperial Higness Princess Seishin.

"Who?" Kagami asked, not knowing why they are flustered.

"She's the youngest daughter of Prince Akishino."

"A real princess?"

"Yes. And the favorite of the Emperor."

"Shit."

-tbc

A/N: Seishin means heart. Naishinno is a Japanese word for the unmarried female royals or imperial princess.


	20. Chapter 16: Reactions

A/N: This is for The-Awesome-person22, alkorn, Kinahuel and YatogamiKushina.

Not betaed.

Chapter 16: Reactions

"You got to be **with** the imperial princess?!"

"She's your manager!"

"Dummy! She's even their muse!"

Riko could only shake her head with the way the guys were reacting. It is big though, especially with the way that Kuroko said-

"We're going to meet Naishinno Seishin?!" She voiced. That high pitched shriek wasn't from hers honestly. It wasn't possible. And she might just faint from the thought.

"Yes." Kuroko replied as he smiled again. If that was a smile of gloom or he's just being sarcastic, Riko doesn't know.

"We're going to meet her?"

"The princess!"

"Just don't call her Naishinno Seishin, everyone. Ojou-sama hates when people do that. It took us a while before we stopped bowing down to her and she hated it."

-Sunrise-At-Winter-

"So, ojou-sama went to Teiko." Kagami said while munching on a mochi.

"Not at first." Teppei replied jovially. After the initial chaos of knowing who 'ojou-sama' is, they had settled into a state of calmness and started thinking things through. "Ojou-sama first studied at Gakushuin but she transferred."

"I didn't know it was Teiko." Izuki replied.

"I didn't even know that she transferred." Koganei murmured. He wasn't updated on news for a few years already. He wasn't updated on current issues period.

"It didn't last though." Kuroko told them. Talking about it was quite depressing. "She left before the school year was over."

And now the question is.. "Why?"

-tbc

A/N: This chapter is pretty longer than normal chapters. XD


	21. Chapter 17: Hunter

A/N: Because of some shit in my real life that disabled me to update for quite a while, I will update five chapters today.

Not betaed.

Chapter 17: Hunter

They saw her. When she ran from the arena, they saw her. She's wearing a grey hoodie and might pretend to be someone else but she could not hide from him. Out of all the Generation of Miracles, he was the one who could find her the fastest. And he's proud of it. She may hide but he could pinpoint where exactly she was so without preamble, he ran and followed her.

"He found her." Midorima said and he too ran to follow their once ace.

-tbc

A/N: It's time to get the others running.


	22. Chapter 18: Cat and Mouse

A/N: Don't like it? Don't read it.

Not betaed.

Chapter 18: Cat and Mouse

Running through the busy streets of Tokyo, Midorima quickly lost sight of Aomine and their ojou-sama. He stared at Murasakibara who could easily use his towering height to search for them so when the guy ran to the left, he let the giant lead the way.

After a few passes on the same stores, they knew they were running in circles. It was obvious that their ojou-sama doesn't want to be found so quickly. But she should have known them by now.

Aomine could find her the fastest, Murasakibara can see her easiest while he and Kise could predict where she would try to run to.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Her familiar voice yelled. And there they saw Aomine carrying her on his shoulders while she was busy hitting his back with her hands.

"Let's go." Aomine said taking one significant glance at them.

-tbc


	23. Chapter 19: Why?

A/N: Hope everyone likes it ^^

I changed something here so that there would be no organizations that would be harmed by my story.

Not betaed.

Chapter 19: Why?

Aomine led them to a familiar basketball court. Ojou-sama had stopped hitting him after a few minutes since it was fruitless. Two years, almost three with no contact or communication. They should at least deserve some explanation from her sudden disappearance. And no, they don't believe the words of the Domestic Agency of the Palace. Their ojou-sama would not leave them without a fight and not in the middle of a season playoffs.

"Explain." Aomine grounded out. He's not afraid of her status since she never tried to use it against them. She would never use it against them. "Why did you leave us?"

-tbc

A/N: DAP or Domestic Agency of the Palace is just made up and in by no means associated with any organizations. Though there is an org that acts like them, you could search it in the net.


	24. Chapter 20: Tradition

A/N: Read at your own risk.

Not betaed.

Chapter 20: Tradition

She sat at the nearest bench inside the fenced court. Trying to evade the answers would be futile since they are persistent like that. They may even try to barge in on the palace secretly if she did not answer them. That one time they did it was enough.

"There is a tradition in our family to travel and see the world before our coming of age." She told them petulantly. "No one could break that tradition and I have already bended it when I left ten days **after** my birthday. There is only so much I could bend before everything else breaks."

"What are the other traditions you broke?"

"Transferring from Gakushuin is."

"What else?"

"I was supposed to have friends **only** from the nobles."

"There's more. What is it?"

Narrowing her eyes in irritation, she puffed her cheeks yet still she answered.

"I can only go back here twice a year during my excursion."

-tbc


	25. Chapter 21: Consequences

A/N: The last of the normal chapter for today. Thank goodness. I will update again daily after this. (Hopefully). This is for Starawesomeness2. I do hope you like it :)

Not betaed.

Chapter 21: Consequences

"What are the consequences, ojou-chan?" Kise asked worriedly. There are punishment for every rule that was broken.

She huffed at him and crossed her arms. His ojou-chan was getting miffed at them which is really cute."I had to be away for more than two years rather than just one year."

He knew she wasn't saying the other things she was forced to endure and though he wants to ask, he wouldn't. He would just have to make her forget about it.

"So, are you here to stay or you have to leave again?" Murasakibara asked as he munched on some chips he must had brought with him.

"I can only stay for ten days then I have to leave again."

-tbc


	26. Special Chapter 004

A/N: Because this story is my guilty pleasure for now (past time actually), I present to you another special chapter! Yey!

This is from the point of view of ojou-sama.

Not betaed.

Special Chapter 004

Nishinno Seishin glared. Just because she transferred to another school which the DAP deemed not good enough, she was made to have her other 'rights' removed. As if there was even a right or breathing space for her and the others. The agency could tone it down to the media but everyone else knew it to be a controlling agency it really is. The public just doesn't know how much control they have. But still, it would not take her rights to choose her friends from her. Who would she even befriend? Those snotty arrogant nobles who think too highly of themselves? The only true friends she has were from Teiko and even those could be counted with her hands.

She had been drilled on since she was young that she can't fully trust other people. She was taught to anticipate betrayal and not to place any expectation on others do that she would not be disappointed. However, those teachings were ignored. This one time, this one time she wanted to trust other people. And these people were from Teiko's men basketball team whom she joined as a manager. She had seen their potential and she could not help but to expect great things from them. They were the only ones who could make her forget her responsibilities and be truly happy and free.

As she talked to her family about her team mates, they pointed out that there is no unity in the basketball association in their country hence any dreams for her team to become famous around the world is shot to hell. If she could unite them, then there may be a chance to make it. And so she made her move to unite the basketball associations in Japan. If she had to use her position as an Imperial Princess then so be it.

"I could talk to the Prime Minister so he could take charge of its unification." His Highness, the Emperor told her. Aside from being the Emperor's favorite, it doesn't hurt that the Crown Prince, Crown Princess and Princess Aiko took to her. "But do you honestly think that your team could make it that far?"

"Your Higness, I will do my best to help my team even if I have to go abroad to find them the best opponents to practice against." Nishinno Seishin replied to the Emperor. Oh the joys of having the DAP listening in on their conversation. If it was only her and her gramps, then they would goof off and be jolly. Why does the agents of DAP have to be there with them anyways? They were only having tea for Buddha's sake! "Besides that, Your Highness, I do believe on the strength of my team. We never lost, not even once. They just have to adjust the strength of their bodies with their talents."

And so she could only glare and huff as she boarded the plane which would take her to Australia. When she asked nicely if she could bade her friends goodbye, the DAP went and hastened her departure day. Talk about control freaks.

And so, going along with DAP's plan to send her off to another country for an 'excursion', which was actually a punishment under the guise of 'tradition', she did her best to secretly find them a wonderful opponent. They have to be on their toes. Her team is strong and they just have to remain strong till she got back from her banishment. Besides, she could make her merry way back to the country with the help of the Emperor. Even if she was found out, the DAP would not oust her in fears that the public would know of her rebellious streak. Still, returning to the country and not being able to associate or talk with her team is disheartening. DAP controls her phone and laptop and she can't connect with them through any social media sites. Sucks to be in her shoes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After spending three whole weeks in Australia like what the Emperor and the Crown Prince had done before during their excursions, she made her way to America where there are plenty of hidden talented players to be found.

"I think I found someone which suits your tastes, ojou-sama." Atta, her attendant and secretly best gal pal, said lowly. It would not do them any good if the DAP agents heard them since the DAP would do their best to punish the rebellious princess in any way possible. "There is a female who has great abilities, Alexandra Garcia, who could compete with the Generation of Miracles alone. She's a champion in NCAA and played in WNBA although she had quit it."

Ojou-sama nodded minutely and did not break her stride towards her destination. They were walking down the halls in one of the exclusive private all girls school in America. "And? Any more informations?" She asked though it looked like she did not move her mouth from afar. A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. Maybe they could send that woman to Japan?

And so, as inconspicuously as possible, Atta told her all the informations about Alex Garcia.

"What about the two boys she's training?" She asked again. She had just finished her school hours and was now alone in her boarding room with Atta pretending that she is working on her assignment and school projects. She could do those quickly anyways.

Atta then produced a small photograph with Alex and two boys who are smiling at the picture. One was red-and-black haired and the other one was grey-and-black haired. "They're both Japanese. The red haired is named Taiga Kagami and the other is Tatsuya Himuro. Though for now it is only Himuro-kun that gets to be trained by Miss Garcia, Kagami-san is more talented. I think that Kagami-kun is a lot like Sakuragi-san of Shohoku though a little bit more."

"He has a talent." She stated, wanting Atta to confirm her hunch. Hanamichi Sakuragi had been one of the players that the Generation of Miracles had trouble fighting against. With his high jumps, the shots made by their shooters were almost rendered useless. Then there was also Kaede Rukawa but he doesn't matter. "A miracle who did not become a miracle."

"I have seen it, ojou-sama. Taiga Kagami would be able to jump as high if not higher than Sakuragi-san."

She nodded her head and Atta smiled. They would do their best to bring Taiga Kagami back to his homeland. Her attendant would know what to do without being told so she went to gather her things and started to do her home works. Even if she wasn't in her country, a princess still has to maintain the highest grade possible. She has to make her people proud of her achievements.

The gear to send other people to beat the asses of the Generation of Miracles is already turned. She just have to wait for it and see.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I think you should return to Japan, ojou-sama." Atta told her worriedly. Her attendant is a personification of cool and calm so seeing her worried and restless was something knew for her. "I got reports that your team had a falling out."

Falling out? There could be a lot of things it could mean though none of it was good. Breathing through her nose, she could only squeeze her hands into fists and hope that the reports are wrong. Teiko's men basketball team or specifically the Generation of Miracles is not only her team, they are her friends whom she could say has the only right to guard her back. She agreed to the excursion no matter how long just because it is for them. So if they break under the pressure, what would happen? Are her teachers before really right in their teachings not to trust other people and place any expectation on them?

"Get me the fastests and earliest flights back there, Atta." She whispered. She needs to be level headed about it. She would not get mad or panic. She would get to the bottom of this. She would not fail them. She would not fail her friends. "I need to see it with my own eyes."

"Are you sure, ojou-sama?" Atta asked. She had returned to Japan quite a lot during her supposedly excursion which was breaking the tradition just so that she could see the welfare of her friends and visit her family. There was no contact made with her team whenever she went home and could only watch them from afar. She can only stay in the country for a single day before the DAP would be forced to extend her excursion. "The DAP would surely punish you more for returning there without any formal preparations. They already warned you that you will be moved to England if you broke this rule again."

"My friends are in trouble, Atta." She replied. No amount of punishment could scare her if it is about those she cares about the most. "I have to know."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And she saw it. The fall out of her friends which she sees as her other family. She could only watch helplessly in the bench as they moved about with no care at each other as if they could no longer see the happiness in playing basketball is. It was supposed to be a team sport but from her eyes as an audience, there is no team but an individual play. How did this happen?

"Answer me, Coach Sanada." She demanded when she finally got alone time from the weak-spirited coach. "What have you done to them?"

"I have done nothing, Nishinno Seishin." Sanada replied as he tried to act cool and dignified from their once head manager. But as always, their ojou-sama could see through him. No one could get past through those eyes of hers. If there is one thing their ojou-sama is good at, it is in seeing what is beneathe the underneath. It was as if one would be bare through her eyes.

"That's exactly it. You have done nothing." With a narrowed gaze, she left the head coach's office of Teiko's men basketball club. She is mad at him, mad at her friends, mad at herself and mad at the situation. There is no use in crying over a spilt milk, she has to move forward even if she had to drag them through force.

Trying her best to control her temper lest she stomp through the hallways, she did not see when there was another person just around the corner she was supposed to walk through.

"You left." The red headed now acting captain said. She knew he noticed when she jumped from fright at his voice no matter how small her reaction was. Looking at him, she could see that it wasn't her normal Sei-chan. The person in front of her is completely another person. A dual personality, perhaps. "There is no one that could beat me now, Nishinno Seishin. Not Sannoh, not Shohoku and not from anyone from other schools. Should I play against my team mates like you made us do before?"

Knowing that he was baiting her when he fully know that she hated when her team mates calls her on her position as an imperial princess and that she was still mad from her meeting with that good for nothing Sanada, she replied in a tight controlled voice. "Maybe." She would not lash out at her friend even if that friend is currently an ass. He's still her friend.

He nodded and sadistically smiled at her. "There is no longer any need for us to train." He then proceeded to pass her as if she had been nothing to him. "The Generation of Miracle no longer needs the guidance of its creator."

"Beware of those words, Seijuro Akashi." She said through her gritted teeth. It really is frustrating when she could never hit him. But maybe some physical violence is needed? Nah. "I will make sure you eat those words even if I do it myself or someone else."

Ojou-sama then straightened and like a regal empress she walked out from the same place where her friend was; but if she had stayed for a while, she would have heard her Sei-chan. "I hope so, ojou-sama for your sake and for the others. I just wish you would return to us soon."

-End

A/N: So did you like it? Or not? A review would be nice. *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*


	27. Chapter 22: Making Plans

A/N: I think I'm going crazy.

Not betaed.

Chapter 22: Making Plans

"So we just had to make ojou-sama's ten days stay worth it, right?" Kise replied trying to drive the depressing atmosphere away. Sure it had been hard for them when she left as they felt lost on what and where they were going but now that she's back, she would guide them in the right direction.

"I don't want to train too much." Murasakibara told them lazily.

"I don't want to train tomorrow." Aomine added. If ojou-sama trained them, they wouldn't be able to move for days.

"Then let's do something else tomorrow." Midorima said. Every one of them nodded but they still don't know what they should do.

"Let's invade Sei-chan's house. And we could invite the others!" Ojou-sama suggested happily. "We could have a reunion!"

Why is it that they could not say no to her even if they knew it would lead to something bad?

-tbc


	28. Chapter 23: Inform Him

A/N: This chapter is for atanime freak. Hope ya like it!

Not betaed.

Chapter 23: Inform Him

"Who's going to tell him?" Ojou-sama asked them. And very quickly she said, "Not me."

"Not me."

"Not me."

"Not me."

"Fine!" Midorima hissed. He had forgotten how much trouble it is to be with ojou-sama that he wasn't able to say 'not me' as quickly as the others. "I'll tell him."

"Call him now!" She encouraged and though Midorima knew he should not ignore the warning bells on his head, he also knew there is already no way out.

"Call him now!"

"Call him now!"

"Call him now!"

With a tick on his forehead, he dialed the number of their once captain. It rang once, twice and before the third ring finishes, Akashi answered.

"Can we go to your house tomorrow?" He asked.

"No." Then their connection was cut.

-tbc


	29. Chapter 24: Captain's Thoughts

A/N: Sei-chan should beware of the consequence of his words.

Not betaed.

Chapter 24: Captain's Thoughts

When he saw Shintaro's number pop up on his screen, he knew something was up. With the return of ojou-sama, he knew something were going to happen. Their normal would be broken again. And somehow he knew that 'something' would involve him and his father or they would torture Tetsuya as she had fervently done before. So when Shintaro called him, he knew whatever it is, he would say no.

There are certain things or positions that the Generation of Miracle have in regards to ojou-sama. Him as the level headed decider or most of the time her enemy, Shintaro as the conservative yet gullible ally of ojou-sama, Atsushi as the food provider or procrastinating side, Daiki as the perverted hot headed enemy/ally, and Tetsuya as her muse for all possible things that she could think of be it torture or a party. Sometimes Momoi was included as one of the gullible allies.

Out of them all, he was the challenger and the only person who would defy her wishes. However, she always made sure to get back at him.

"Can we go to your house tomorrow?"

And wreck havoc to his peaceful life? Or to shake up his routine again and again till he loses his mind and yell at them with a red face almost like a tomato?

"No." No he would not, no matter what it is or who 'we' were supposed to be. The whole thing reeked of ojou-sama. And maybe he should go somewhere tomorrow just to avoid them. The days that ojou-sama has been gone is both long and short. He just need to pray harder tonight that they wouldn't be able to find him. Gods from above should hear him, right?

-tbc

A/N: Thank you for reading! Certainly longer than the normally 100+ word chapters XD

I removed my experiment. XD


	30. Chapter 25: Hide and Seek

A/N: This is for my fave reviewers: dislami-chan and Kk3454. You guys rock!

Not betaed.

Chapter 25: Hide and Seek

The team members of Rakuzan could just look as their captain walked away and boarded his family car. The guy was filthy rich and downright terrifying now that he was back to his self as his once team mates said before. But then the guy had been a lot kinder towards them now. So maybe it's a lose-win situation?

"Reo-nee." Hayama whispered to Mibuchi while staring at the now distant car. "Where do you think he's going? He looks so pale."

"I don't know." Mibuchi hissed irritated when Hayama stared at him with stars in the eyes. Why does he keep on making a fool of himself?

They were interrupted however by Nebuya's loud burping. And so they made their merry way to where they were going no knowing that their most respected captain is sweating bullets inside the car while praying badly that his prayers be heard.

"Unten shu-san. I won't be going back to Kyoto today. Go to the condo."

"Yes, young master."

What Akashi didn't know is that ojou-sama knew him too well as he knows her.

"Let's go to their condo." Ojou-sama told the others while smiling manically.

-tbc

A/N: Unten shu means driver or chauffer.


	31. Chapter 26: Warm-up Training

A/N: Sorry for the late update, minna. This chapter is for SwedishDiva, graceful. nyxx , and VongolaCielo27. Hope ya like it!

Not betaed.

Chapter 26: Warm-up Training

"How do you propose we go to Akashi's place?" Dai-chan asked her. "We don't even know where it is."

She glared at them. Don't they know there is nothing they could hide from her? "Sei-chan got a condo near the arena. He owns one in Minato, Shibuya and Chiyoda."

"Eh~?" Atsu-kun murmured. "Those are the super rich's neighborhood."

Shin-chan furrowed his brows, already in deep thinking mode. "But where could he be right now?"

She tried her best not to snort because that isn't what she was taught to do no matter how silly her friends are. They should have believed in her. She knows where they should go.

"Ok. One of you should carry me while I point the direction." Ojou-sama told them with her hands in the air and waiting for them to do her bidding.

Like an eager pup, Ryocchi turned his back ready to carry her as she have wanted. A lot of his fans got jealous because of her. "Well, let's get going right, ojou-chan?"

Akashi have continued to be tense and only when he has entered his unit did he breathe a sigh of relief. He was relaxing at the den when something made him shiver. A sense of dread perhaps. Maybe he should do a vigil that he won't be found.

"The person who gets there first will have a souvenir from one of my excursions." Ojou-sama said.

"I feel like this is your warm-up training for us." Dai-chan said while running and avoiding the busy people of Tokyo.

"Nope." Ojou-sama replied while laughing behind Kise's back. "This is nothing!"

"Nothing, she says." Atsu-kun whispered. It wasn't just nothing. They knew each other. This was indeed a warm-up training even if she says otherwise.

"Whoever gets there first will have a reward!"

And just like that, their ace was gone.

-tbc

A/N: There's a reward!

A review would be nice! :)


	32. Chapter 27: Ojou-sama's Influence

A/N: Sometimes a day could be long and sometimes it could be short.

Not betaed.

Chapter 27: Ojou-sama's Influence

They got to one of the condo's quickly. First was Aomine, then Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise was last. It was funny how fast Murasakibara could run when he wasn't feeling lazy.

However there is one problem, they could not get inside. The security would not allow a person to get in if they are not accompanied by a resident or weren't resident themselves.

"Excuse me." Ojou-sama said calmly and they have to double take because she's acting like a princess! Well, she is one but they knew how much she goofs off. "Can I talk to you for a minute, uketsuke-san?"

Ojou-sama talked with the receptionist and after a while when they saw the receptionist gasp and start bowing down before ojou-sama, they knew they have been given a 'go' in entering the place of their once captain.

"Akashi-san owns the top two floors." The manager told them while they were busy going up in the elevator. "We have made renovations to the first floor to have a basketball court to accommodate Akashi-san's basketball training."

After listening to the non-stop bragging of the manager, they finally arrived at the floor which Akashi owns. Ojou-sama even got the manager to have the manager click the doorbell until the door opened.

"Sei-chan!" She exclaimed and her most 'precious' Sei-chan took one long look at them and fainted.

-tbc

A/N: A review would be nice! ;)


	33. Chapter 28: Bad Day

A/N: dislami-chan, thank you for always giving this story a review! 3

Not betaed.

Chapter 28: Bad Day

Shocked at seeing Akashi fainted on the floor, the guys could only stare and gawk. The manager tried to ask them what happened but ojou-sama rebuffed him, saying that they could handle the umit's owner and that they would take care of him.

"Well?" Ojou-sama asked them when they just remained standing there. "Help him."

It was Shin-chan that acted first which is understandable since he wanted to be a doctor someday if he could not have a career in basketball. He was followed by the others, who were frantic and doesn't even know what to do.

"Let's lay him on the couch." Shin-chan said. Ryocchi and Dai-chan who were carrying the unconscious red-head did as he ordered. Atsu-kun went off to get water and she fanned the face of Sei-chan with her hands. If other people could look at them, they would appear like a really weird bunch.

It was a while before Sei-chan regained consciousness though he wished he had just remained unconscious throughout their 'visit'.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. It was then that he felt someone petting his hair. Oh dear gods from above, that isn't ojou-sama right?

Sadly, it seemed that it just wasn't his day. He should've just remembered that the royal family came from the gods.

"One would think that you would be glad at seeing me after so long, Sei-chan."

Deep in his mind, he was crying from the absurdity of it all.

-tbc

A/N: His luck has left him. It is said that the royal family were directly descended from Amaterasu-sama or the sun goddess.

Thank you for reading, minna!


	34. Chapter 29: Lazy Night

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. Well, here it is!

Dedicated to bluerubydragon.

Not betaed.

Chapter 29: Lazy Night

"Have you already eaten?" Akashi asked as he tried to seat properly and possibly away from the hands of ojou-sama. He doesn't know why their once captain had a certain fear at ojou-sama's hands, all he knows is that her hands are a miracle. If one of them feels pain, she would massage that part with her hands as long as it wasn't somewhere inappropriate. Anyways, the pain would be gone afterwards.

Ojou-sama huffed and went away. Well, where was he? There was one time back in Teiko that the boys who fancy ojou-sama would line up just for a five minute massage. They even agreed to pay. Okay, he had tried it once and if she would agree, he likes to have a massage again. His legs and wrist f***ing hurts.

"Ojou-sama had already started cooking food." Midorima answered as he slouched on the bean bag a few ways near the entrance of Akashi's den. He took a good look at them. They were visibly relaxed, except the owner of the house which was understandable since ojou-sama liked to poke and go through things of other people even if they were personal belongings.

"Murasakibaracchi's with ojou-chan?" Kise asked and they instantly stood up. Ojou-sama at the kitchen preparing food? Amazingly perfect. Murasakibara at the kitchen preparing food? Not gonna happen. That huge guy eats everything ojou-sama prepares. There would be none left to them!

"Aominecchi!" Kise called when he ran. "That's not where the kitchen is!"

-tbc


	35. Chapter 30: Hearty Feast

A/N: Should ojou-sama have a romantic relationship with one of them?

Not betaed.

Chapter 30: Hearty Feast

When the four of them arrived at the entrance of the kitchen, they did not saw Murasakibara there. But where could he possibly be?

"Atsu-kun's preparing the table." Ojou-sama answered as she stirred something at the pot. It smelled good and mouth watering. At the corner of his eyes, Seijuro saw Daiki and Ryota wipe their drool. He also saw as Shintaro went to the dining area maybe to help in preparing the table. Amaterasu-sama knows that Atsushi would procrastinate in doing it.

"Need help?" He asked. Ojou-sama pointed at the microwave oven and how come he did not notice that delicious aroma of turkey? She took the turkey on his freezer! It was supposed to be his dinner tomorrow! "You did not inform me that you would raid my house and my kitchen."

Ojou-sama ignored him and instead continued on checking the food she was cooking. It was after a few more minutes that everything was cooked and they were sitting at the dining area, eating.

"Remember that one time Kurokocchi fainted when ojou-sama wiped his face with a towel?" Ryota asked them.

He and ojou-sama were sitting at both ends of the table. On his right were Shintaro and Daiki while on his left were Atsushi and Ryota making Daiki and Ryota the ones who were sitting near ojou-sama.

Daiki snorted and some water came out from his nose. He had been drinking when Ryota asked the question. "That Tetsu! I can't believe why ojou-sama granted him a day off."

"Kuro-tan has a fever that day." Ojou-sama answered them. Then she started on munching and ignoring them.

"For real?" Daiki asked to which he told them yes.

"I want the desserts now." Atsushi informed them and stood up however, Shintaro stopped him.

"We'll have that as snacks when we get start in watching movie."

"I want it. Now."

"Atsu-kun. You'll have that triple chocolate fudge cake on the fridge but only later."

Atsushi sighed and conceded. If they were unbeatable in basketball, ojou-sama was unbeatable in everything. Her words, for them, were absolute.

-tbc


	36. Chapter 31: A Losers' Party

A/N: To dislami-chan who never get tired of reading my story and leaves me some reviews to ponder, thank you!

This is for dislami-chan, AkashiSeijuro105 and khadz12345.

Not betaed.

Chapter 31: A Losers' Party

"So because all five of you were defeated by Kuro-tan." Ojou-sama announced as Midorimacchi played her chosen movie, Space Jam. Why she chose it? It's her favorite. Why did they agree? They never know the answer. Maybe because of the puppy dog eyes she wields and the pouty lips or the way she glares and bullies them when her wants wasn't met? "We should have a party."

"What foods are going to be served?" Murasakibaracchi asked not even bothering to know where and when it is going to be.

"No." Akashicchi replied to ojou-sama's suggestion. He could understand why Akashicchi said no but doesn't a pity party sound nice?

"Don't be a kill joy, Sei-chan."

"Ojou-sama." Aominecchi called as he entered the den. Huh? Where did he go? "I already ordered the pizza's and cola. They're going to deliver here."

"No." Akashicchi hissed, his face starting to get a funny red hue an indication that he's starting to get upset. "Cancel them. Now."

He tried to argue with ojou-sama but he was ignored so he tried to reason with Aominecchi but everything was stopped when they heard the doorbell ring.

"It's here." Murasakibaracchi said as he made his merry way to the main door. "Aren't you going to come too?"

Akashicchi raised his eyebrow and glared at them. He should have known by now that they liked to order things and make him pay for it. He was and still is the richest among them, after all. "I'll get you back for this."

Ojou-sama laughed at him, grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a smack on the cheeks. He saw it. The others saw it. Akashicchi blushed madly and they too swore, they would get back at him.

-tbc

A/N: A little review would be nice. ^^


	37. Chapter 32: Sleeping Arrangement

A/N: Thank you for reading guys and gals!

Don't worry, they will all meet soon. Please wait for it :) *wink* *wink*

To dislami-chan and khadz12345: thank you for the compliment! I.. *blushes*

Well, here it is.

Not betaed.

Chapter 32: Sleeping Arrangement

It wasn't like she knew how much she affects them. None of them told her and they tried their best so that she wouldn't notice and so far they had been succeeding. They were amazingly good at it. And because he knew they wouldn't even try to, he asked her. "Can I also sleep on the bed?"

They had just finished the movie, finished eating the food too quickly and they now felt tired. However, the sleeping arrangement became a problem. In the two floor penthouse unit of Akashi, there is only one bedroom. Never mind that it has a media room, an indoor basketball court, a formal dining area, and top of the class kitchen equipments. It was granted that ojou-sama would take it but where would that leave them?

So he asked. Even before, when he wanted something he would ask and she would give it to him. If, and only if, it was within reason and wasn't anything inappropriate.

She stared at him in the eyes and grinned. The others might pretend to be a gentleman but he refused to sleep of the cold hard floor. No, he doesn't think of doing anything else besides sleeping. Ojou-sama is a black belter and has the DAP on her back. Who wouldn't be threatened by those? "Sure thing, Atsu-kun!"

As she led the way, he turned back to look at his gaping ex-team mates. They have never told her or even showed how much she could affect them. They have tried their best to hide it from her fully knowing that she avoids those who fancy her so they tried their best to hide it. She wasn't any one's type in girls but just because she wasn't their type doesn't mean they don't feel anything towards her.

"Good night." He told them and smirked fully knowing they would try to gang up on him. It happened with Kuroko before. And now the competition has begun, again and the scoreboard is already back to zero well... not really.

Akashi - 1

Him - 1

Kuroko - 0

Midorima - 0

Kise - 0

Aomine - 0

Hmm. Should he get only one point or two?

-tbc

A/N: I noticed I wasn't paying enough attention to Atsu-kun. So here it is. He just one-upped the others. Such an evil person.

thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


	38. Chapter 33: Human Pile

A/N: Reviews encourages me to continue, you know that right? ^^ *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink*

Thanks for the reviews dislami-chan and Kk3454!

Kudos to LunarQuartet!

Not betaed.

Chapter 33: Human Pile

"You guys do know that this is extremely uncomfortable, right?" Ojou-sama asked irritably. When Atsushi asked her if he could sleep beside her, he definitely thought she would decline. And that is fine and dandy since guys should stick together, right? But boy, oh boy he was wrong. She smiled and agreed to the giant's request. After some bouts of confrontation and arguments, he had managed to make her agree that they shoul all sleep on the same bed. Nothing was going to happen anyways. Someone would always watch for the 'moves' of another so sleeping should be fine. His bed had been custom made, 13'x28' it certainly could fit all of them. "I haven't told you yet but I really don't like it when someone coddles me. And yes, I am talking at you, Ryocchi."

They were all lying in a circle, with ojou-sama at the center. Well, not really a circle per se but something like it. Ryota was head to head with ojou-sama. Daiki was at her left, almost by the shoulder. Shintaro was the same except he was at the right. Atsushi, he was almost spooning ojou-sama and him, he was at her right, face-to-face with her stomach.

"B-but ojou-chan!" Ryota exclaimed feigning hurt. "I can't touch you anywhere else! Why am I supposed to be sleeping in this position anyways?! Murasakibaracchi should just exchange with me! He's big enough and he should sleep where he can get a lot of space!"

"Gods!" Daiki snarled. "Shut your mouth and let other people get some sleep!"

He saw Ryota sit and glare at them. Well, he sure doesn't envy his place. Besides, this was his bed. His house. His rules. Jus not all of them really.

Ryota then gathered ojou-sama's hair and laid back while holding it. He even began to sniff her hair. "You smell really good, ojou-chan."

By some stroke of luck, or maybe not, Tetsuya wasn't included in their human pile. And hopefully, he could get some well deserved rest. And **if** Ryota continued to talk all night, he would find himself sleeping at the floor by morning.

-tbc

A/N: This is rated T so no funny things or thoughts, ok?


	39. Chapter 34: The Morning After

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have actually gotten sick. I got a flu. I'm ok now though.

Not betaed.

Chapter 34: The Morning After

They woke up early in the morning from Kise's wailing though he tried to deny it. Looking around the room, they found no ojou-sama. They searched everywhere. They searched the whole penthouse. They searched the building. They even searched the general vicinity but haven't found her. They tried calling her phone but she never answered.

How could she leave them so easily? How could she leave them without saying anything? Without saying goodbye? Without telling any explanation?

"She said ten days." Murasakibara said quietly, reminding them of what she had told them.

"It must have been because of the agency." Akashi whispered and they thought of what the agency would have done if it found out the Naishinno Seishin slept in someone else's house with only boys. It would certainly have made them regret doing so, made their life a living hell. All five of them were glad that she was always looking out for them.

When they returned back at the penthouse, they found Momoi standing outside the door. She was carrying a plastic bag with something that smells like food.

"Ojou-sama told me to bring food."

-tbc

A/N: Shorter than the past chapters but longer than the first few ones.

I'd like to say sorry now, minna since I wouldn't be updating for a while. I have delayed my recovery period lol. I just need to get out of depression. Still, I promise to return and till then, please bear with me. Later, minna!


	40. Chapter 35: Know Thy Enemy

A/N: Hi minna! Thank you for waiting! This is for you! :)

Chapter 35: Know Thy Enemy

They never really thought she would do it. Not after she suddenly up about went missing. Tatsuki went to them to give them food but that is not all, she even brought data about players from different countries though the most accurate data that she had were from the players of Qatar.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Daiki asked her scowling and muttering about the princess.

"Ojou-sama prepared these for everyone." She replied and told them, reminded them about their dream. "Last year, these players played in Fiba Asia Cup and though they are the last team, they are still formidable."

She watched as each one of them picked up the folders of the players from Qatar. They only have one track mind before but now all of them have changed back to the way they were in middle school.

"Why did they lose?" Ryota asked her and she just smiled, not knowing the full answer all she knew is that they lost because they were left with only one eligible player to fight and she told them as much.

"They were still able to be in the roster so they do have experience and they might fight this year so before that happens, we are going to play against them. Isn't that right?" Their once captain clarified.

And she nodded and explained everything that she could; telling them that the next time they saw ojou-sama would be the day that they would go through hell training again.

"Are they that good?" Atsushi asked. She then showed them the video of the practice game of Qatar's national team.

"Listen carefully," she prompted. "This year, Japan is going to host the tournament and we all promised each other back in Teikou that we would participate and win. Ojou-sama is betting everything on us so we should do this."

And though she should have not said that last part, she just couldn't take it back. No matter how scared she is of the evil witch, they need to know the consequences. And she saw how much Shintaro stinky eye is giving her.

"Ojou-sama signed a contract with the Agency that should we fail to win this tournament, she's going to give up everything about basketball and Teikou. She'd go back to America and take up diplomacy as her major."

"Diplomacy?"

"Major?"

"She would be a diplomat." She confirmed and all of them felt fear on the deepest parts of their soul. Surely, they could not let their country fall to ruins could they?

-tbc-

A/N: How is it? You can leave a feedback/review. :)


	41. Chapter 36: Keep Moving Forward

A/N: Thanks for the support: ThatOneHeffalumpInTheCorner, olivia. rodriguez. 927, Skylark-Hime, phenex4, Shiranai Atsune!

This one's for you guys/gals!

Chapter 36: Keep Moving Forward

They are running, but not just running. No. Not the typical running instead, they are running up and down a steep cliff. It is not hiking either but running. They could not stop for a breather nor could they stop to get some drink because after them is a jaguar. How and why it happened? Maybe we should go back to the day after Momoi told them the big news.

_Daiki scratched his head as he slowly got up from bed. There's something in the air that he couldn't pick up on. He just knew that something is about to happen and he wanted to just stay in bed though the call of nature is really hard to ignore. So, ignoring his instincts, he relieved himself and went to get a glass of water but then something hit him at the back of his neck._

_Turning around with so much anger, he saw her. The evil witch, his ojou-sama, smiling as if she did nothing wrong._

"_Ah, I see you've gotten stronger eh? Maybe this one would work." And she sprayed something on his face and everything went black._

_He came to after how long and he's now surrounded by his fellow ex-team mates' along with Tetsu and Taiga. They were all bound and in some place where it is mostly quiet except for the chirping birds and crickets._

_It was a whirlwind after that. Ojou-sama came and woke the others up, fed them and removed the ropes on their hands and feet while telling them to run. And just when they turned their heads to where she is, they saw her open a cage with six black jaguars, all of which were staring at them as if they are food._

_And when on eof the jaguars roared, they booked it out of there._

Staring at his left, he saw Tetsu trip and fell.

It was a good thing Murasakibara also turned and picked him up by his shirt and they ran again.

"Maybe we should climb up a tree!?" Taiga yelled amidst the chaos.

"Idiot!" Midorima shouted back. "Jaguars can climb trees!"

"Maybe we could punch them?!"

"Dumbass! The Royal Family supports PETA! They'll sue you!"

And so they ran, ran as far and as fast as they could.

"I *pant* can't go on *pant* anymore!" Tetsu told them and with a smile, he turned and faced the jaguars on his own.

"NO! Kuroko!"

-tbc-


	42. Chapter 37: Facing Death in the Face

A/N: A huge thanks to: ThatOneHeffalumpInTheCorner, dislami-chan, bluerubydragon, LunarQuartet, Lorde127, Emiko Aika, XFallenSakuraX

Chapter 37: Facing Death in the Face (for sure)

Gritting his teeth, Kagami turned back and stood beside Kuroko.

He didn't understand anything. He knows nothing. Well, except maybe that 'ojou-sama' was an evil witch, perhaps scarier than their coach because honestly, who in their right mind lets carnivorous animals run after people just for the heck of it?

And so he stood beside his shadow, ready to face death and if they are lucky, hopefully they are lucky, they could survive this.

It was a while before the jaguars showed up and he was surprised to see the other Generation of Miracle standing beside them. All for one, one for all? It doesn't matter. He wouldn't die. Not here in this forsaken forest where he wasn't really sure if he's still in Japan or not. No. He would fight those bloodthirsty cats. He's a tiger! He would win. Surely he would win. Oh gods, he prayed that they would not be eaten.

"You have any plans, Tetsu?" Aomine asked Kuroko and the damn shadow just smiled and shrugged. Who in their right mind does that?!

Cracking his knuckles, he would fight. If that man from the book was able to fight a lion with his bare hands, surely he could also do that.

In the corner of his eyes, he was able to see Midorima holding a stick while Kise is throwing a sizeable rock up and down his hands. Murasakibara, Aomine and Akashi were also holding something and he doesn't really want to know.

All of them were prepared to fight to the death. However, before it all began, it ended.

There was a whistle of sorts and all six of the wild cats dashed forward. But they did not attack them. No. They went farther and when they looked back, they saw her, the evil witch of Teikou with the cats at her feet.

"Very good, Tetsu-tan." She said with her eyes shining bright from happiness, he wasn't sure. "Among all of them, you're the first one who's able to face your fears."

She then went down and scratched one of cats behind its ears as if it was just an ordinary cat. And when she stood back up, she turned her back on them as if nothing happened.

And he just couldn't stop himself.

"YOU!" He called and yet she did not stop. "I'm talking to you! Evil witch!"

And maybe he shouldn't have said that because when she looked back at him straight in the eyes, he would rather run again from the jaguars than face her.

-tbc-


	43. Chapter 38: Doki Doki

A/N: This one is for DMCP, I hope you like it!

Chapter 38: Doki Doki

He knew that he generally tends to speak and act now, think later which in turn gets him into trouble. There was that time before with his brother- and he should just forget about it because now the witch is walking towards him. He never felt true fear in his life before except now. Never did his knees shake in front of his enemy but why is it that a girl could frighten him too much?

Damn.

Why did Kuroko have to tell them that she's a princess?!

"I'M SORRY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and prostrated when she stopped in front of him. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME, OJOU-SAMA!"

She crouched down and hummed and he wasn't sure what that meant but he's sure he doesn't want to find out.

When she stood back up, he felt his heart beat return to normal, well somewhat normal.

"Let's go back. I've had someone prepare food for you. After that, all of you are going to group yourselves; the one who's not playing would be a referee. We'll do a practice game."

And she walked away while all of them followed meekly yet it was quickly broken when Aomine snickered at him.

"You suck." The dumbass said and he felt a vein pop on his forehead.

"I thought that was the end of me!" He hissed quietly afraid that ojou-sama, who is walking in front of them would hear it. "My heart stopped beating for a while there!"

"Pathetic." Midorima scoffed.

Why are they insulting him?!

He was about to argue with the guy when he felt a sudden jab in his ribs courtesy of his shadow.

And as if he never did anything wrong, the damnable Kuroko just smiled at him. "Ojou-sama. Are we going to play against someone?"

"Hai, Tetsu-tan." She replied not missing her beat in walking with the jaguars beside her. "Momoi is going to brief you and Taiga later before bed time."

It was when they were in front of a huge variety of food that they somehow no longer felt hungry. They felt drained. Taiga felt drained yet he stuffed himself with it refusing to let the food go to waste. And he regretted it soon after.

He played against Akashi, Aomine and Murasakibara while Kuroko became the referee and ojou-sama the scorer. He vomited after the game and had the witch help him. She gave him a bottle of water and wiped his face with a cool hand towel and what the heck is that strange doki doki sound?

-tbc-


	44. Chapter 39: Wasn't She Lovely

A/N: Huge thanks to: ThatOneHeffalumpInTheCorner, Hidden Gates, Nuvola De Demone, NekoAlondra, , n1ghtdr34m3r, SneakyKitsune, chisato710 and HikariTatami

Finally! An update!

Chapter 39: Wasn't She Lovely

"I don't really know, Kuroko!" Taiga hissed at his so called friend. "My heart is beating too fast and I feel feverish! I may be sick!"

"You're not sick, Kagami-san." Momoi answered when she heard the 'whispering' of the tiger. They were all huddled at the dining area while their ojou-sama was busy cooking. Aside from bullying them, she was really good at cooking. "I think you like ojou-sama."

That one sentence was enough to have the other Generation of Miracles members glare at him.

They would have warned him off if only their 'beloved' witch did not arrive with a tray of delicious smelling food. Momoi then stood up to help with bringing the food to the table and they ate quietly. Running through the mountains from morning to afternoon was tiring. They haven't even had breakfast when they started running!

Taiga kept on glancing at the princess and whenever they made some eye contacts, he would look down and continue eating, all the while he could feel something funny in his stomach and he could also feel his face get warm and wasn't she lovely?

"Yes, she is." Aomine told him all the while he and the others were smirking at him. "I do think it is a time for some talks."

-tbc-


	45. Chapter 40: Winner

A/N: A little short but oh well. I took too long to update sooo...

Chapter 40: Winner

"Do you like her?"

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"You're blushing."

It was dead in the night and yet the guys were wild awake terrorizing the new and unofficial member of the Generation of Miracles.

"I wouldn't recommend for you to like her like that."

"What the heck?! Kuroko?!"

"Ojou-sama doesn't like people who like her."

"They all like her."

It wasn't too long before a scuffle begun inside the men's shared room. There were kicks, punches and noggin on the head. They were getting quite loud that they hadn't notice when the door slid open and the person who both terrified and inspires them stood there with a tick on her head and a rolled paper on her hand. When they did notice her, all of them have a few bumps in their heads including Tetsu though he himself didn't join the fights. They all know that if they were to hold a battle, the winner would undoubtedly be her.

-tbc-


	46. Chapter 41: Morning Routine

Chapter 41: Morning Routine

If there was one thing that everyone knew about the captain of Generation of Miracles, it is that he was never ever a morning person.

He does wake up for training but he wakes up whenever time he set up his alarm and not a second before it.

But who wouldn't wake up to the blaring song of one Justin Bieber.

He doesn't like it.

He doesn't like him.

He doesn't like waking up just because of his song and why can't he find the source of it?!

Shintaro could see the anger and madness in the eyes of their ex-captain so he wisely kept his mouth shut though he wanted to scream in frustration too.

He have witnessed it before and he knew he would witness it again.

Last night was the start he knew.

And now, the other would also see the clash of the alphas as was their morning routine.

"Turn. It. Off."

"Nope."

-tbc-

A/N: To the fans of JB, sorry but yeah.


	47. Chapter 42: Another Culprit

Chapter 42: Another Culprit

It was as if everything was falling back to what it was before.

Their ojou-sama knew how to argue while still being polite while the ex-captain of Teiko's men basketball team has the patience of a saint. Sometimes it's the other way around, like now.

The red haired one was spitting mad while the other one was just there with a raised eyebrows.

"How could I even turn it off if I also don't know where it's coming from?"

And they knew they had to look for the other girl aside from her.

Aomine was the first one out of the room looking. And they all found her, rummaging through the cabinets for what they could only guess was food.

They saw her phone connected to a chord.

Girls do like Justin Bieber.

_Baby. Baby. Baby. Ohhh~~_

-tbc-


	48. Chapter 43: Hot Head

Chapter 43: Hot Head

Kagami Taiga had done it all. Well, between the crazy trainings of his master and their coach, he thought he did.

"You should've kept your mouth shut!" Aomine hissed at him as they made their way to the small river.

"It wasn't my fault!" He argued.

And soon, the two of them were hitting each other, tumbling down the hills again. It was quite a few more minutes before they got back to where they were before and it was almost midday that they reached the stream.

"If the two of you hadn't been arguing, we should've reached this in morning." Kuroko told them, disappointment in his eyes that Taiga felt a tick on his forehead.

Soon it wasn't Aomine that he's noggin in the head but his schoolmate. And when he asked for help from the others, they gave it to him and another rumble started.

-tbc-


	49. Chapter 44: Boys vs Girls I

Chapter 44: Boys vs Girls I

For the third time that day, all of them got hit with a rolled paper.

So aside from the pain from their 'banter' they're also feeling like a mole in the whack-a-mole game.

"So, what we're going to do is we're all going to run through this stream until we reach the bank of the waterfall up ahead." Momoi explained to them while tying her hair in a braid. "It'll be against all seven of you and me and ojou-sama."

"It's a 15km course. All or nothing." The witch told them. "One gets left behind, that team loses. Losers would only get a bowl of rice and water after this. Winners would get the food I ordered."

Now, these boys have a huge appetite because of their lifestyles. Though the Generation of Miracle members also know that both ojou-sama and Momoi could eat the same number of food they could.

The boys shared a glance.

They wouldn't lose!

-tbc-


	50. Chapter 45: Where?

Chapter 45: Where?

He's already chest deep in the water.

It is so hard to move!

His eyes darted to their rivals.

Both ojou-sama and Momoi had a fierce look on their faces.

Then he heard someone coughing and found Kuroko lagging behind. He would've had Murasakibara carry him but then his eyes sought the girls and he slapped his face with determination.

The ones who were leading were Murasakibara, Aomine, Kagami, Shintaro, and Kise followed by them.

Everything was doing great until Aomine cursed and fell down the water. Everyone had been surprised that their reaction was a little late except the princess. She shoved Momoi towards him and swam to where Aomine was last seen.

-tbc-


	51. Chapter 46: Once Again

Chapter 46: Once Again

All of them crowded at the small ledge of rocks behind the falls.

Murasakibara and Taiga assisted the princess in pulling the unconscious Aomine towards it.

Kuroko watched as ojou-sama started to do a mouth to mouth resuscitation.

They shouldn't have been envious but they were.

"Wha-?"

And it seemed that Aomine wished for it to happen again because when he learned of what she did, he jumped back towards the water.

"Help! Help!"

But it was no longer ojou-sama who rescued him and did the CPR.

It was Akashi Seijuro.

And when Aomine learned it, he fainted once again.

-tbc-


End file.
